User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - SPECIAL: Countdown to the Crown!
HoWaffles: Hey squirrel friends! Welcome to this year’s Countdown to the Crown! The grand finale is inching closer and closer and soon we will be crowning the Wiki’s Next Sass Supreme! That’s why in this special episode, we will be compiling multiple lists representing the most memorable moments and looks throughout the season! Before starting off with the lists, lets greet our special guests tonight! Previous sass supremes and winners of season 1 and 2, AmyNo iSaid and Queen of Snakes! As well as our favorite cr*ckhead, JDQween and Beat Yo Face icon CupcakKe! QOS: This season was truly the most eventful and dramatic one yet! HoWaffles: Now, let’s get on with the episode! Top Looks We’re going to start the episode off with the best looks that have graced the runway this season! All these looks truly left the hosts at the edge of their seats with their jaws dropped! Starting off with… 20. Natasha’s Zodiac Eleganza (EP6) 19. Gingica’s Zodiac Eleganza (EP6) 18. Natasha’s Mechanical Chick (EP8) 17. Gingica’s Award Season Couture (EP4) 16. Sin D. Kate’s Best Drag (EP10) 15. Sin D. Kate’s Drag On The Streets (EP1) 14. OzQueen’s Drag Family Values (EP9) 13. Sin D. Kate’s Influencer Realness (EP2) 12. Natasha’s Space Race Realness (EP6) 11. Hannah’s Planetary Goddess (EP6) CupcakKe: I’m still shocked madame Hannah served us one of my favorite looks in the season! I didn’t know she had this in her! 10. Sin D. Kate’s Space Race Realness (EP6) Amy: This look intrigued me when I first saw it, the smoke, the texture of the dress, everything was on point and wild! 9. Gingica’s Space Race Realness (EP6) QOS: Now this was an unforgettable fiery ordeal! 8. Gingica’s Sexy in Latex (EP7) CupcakKe: I still don’t get why Sin D. won that challenge when Gingica gave us this visual masterpiece… HoWaffles: Maybe because Sin D. was funnier in the chal- 7. Sin D. Kate’s Drag Family Values (EP9) Via: This is an amazing, picturesque Tim Burton-like interpretation of a clown, and makeover-wise it was simply perfect! Maddie Kate became an instant icon. JDQween: This clown serve really put OzQueen back in her place! See what happens when you accuse me of snorting c*ke… 6. Natasha’s Planetary Goddess (EP6) HoWaffles: Subjectively speaking, this is my favorite look this season. The simplicity and elegance, with the addition of the small details, are all excellent. 5. OzQueen’s Zodiac Eleganza (EP6) QOS: There’s something about this look that is so pleasing to the eye, it might be the polish or even the bad b*tch matadwh*re energy it gives off. 4. Gingica’s Best Drag (EP10) Amy: I remember looking at her mug and the wig here and being so shocked at how polished and excellent they were! This look really showed Gingica’s development in the season. 3. OzQueen’s Happy Hour (Jello Shots) (EP3) HoWaffles: Now this jelly acid trip was the serve, there’s something about all these contrasting colors that make it so visually pleasing! Via: The poppy, youthful feel to it is what makes it so good, if you ask me. 2. Natasha’s Award Season Couture (EP4) CupcakKe: Now THIS was a look! It might’ve not fit the theme much but I didn’t give a sh*t, girl I was living! 1. Gingica’s Amazonian Goddess (EP3) Amy: I remember being so shocked seeing Gingica walk down the runway with this fit on, I was even more jealous seeing it fit her like a glove! Most Shocking Moments Now let’s get on to the moments that go everybody’s jaws on the floor! Starting with… ---- 3. Billy Eyelash leaving the studio (EP2) Billy Eyelash’s run on this season wasn’t as long as we would’ve hoped for, but she truly left a memorable impression, albeit a not-so-good one, before she got eliminated. This moment in the season spawned the iconic Untucked phone call between the queens and Billy, where she ultimately broke down and told the queens that she was allegedly sick and could not handle the competition anymore! Ironically, this happened right after the episode where Nateo G2D ultimately quit the competition due to the pressure. “'''Tina': hey Billy, hurry your a** up'' ''Billy: (on call) im not submitting this time'' ''OzQueen: Rip bye'' ''Tina: self sabotage come thru'' ''Robin: A double sashay?'' ''OzQueen: Billy: “I will win this everyone can go home”'' ''OzQueen: Also Billy: “I don't wanna do this”'' ''Tina: are you quitting?'' ''Billy: (on call) i cant quit'' ''Tina: then why aren’t you doing the challenge'' ''Billy: (on call) im sick”'' Prior to her leaving the studio, Billy did not attend her commercial shoot nor did she show up for the runway, leading to the judges fuming over her distaste and unwillingness to compete. “First up, '''Billy Eyelash'!'' …'' ''judges whisper among themselves ''HoWaffles: Is she for f*cking real?'' ''QOS: I don’t know...'' Well, moving on…” ---- 2. Nateo G2D quitting the competition (EP1) Before Billy’s iconic… disappearance, we had Nateo G2D’s decision to completely tap out of the competition. Beat Yo Face had numerous cases where contestants did not feel like continuing the race and ultimately quitting, such as HoPancakes in season 1 and Via D’Agem in season 2 (ironically, the hosts). However, there was no such case of a queen leaving as early as episode 1! Expected to last slightly longer in the competition, Nateo shocked everyone on the main stage when she stepped foot on it before Hannah and Robin’s lipsync and announced her decision to the judges’ panel. This was the first of a strain of messy eliminations in this season, and the first of many instances where no queens lipsyncing go home. “X and Hannah assume their positions to start the lipsync before the song starts, Nateo G2D steps forward ''Nateo: I would like to forfeit the competition.'' in the room goes into shock ''HoWaffles: You’re… tapping out? But, why?'' ''Nateo: I haven’t been feeling particularly well recently, I can’t continue the race.'' ''QOS: Are you sure?'' ''Nateo: Gia Gunn Absoluteeeeely.”'' ---- 1. María Netta revealed as a spy (EP3) By far the most shocking moment this season is when we revealed that María Netta was secretly a drag mole working for us this whole time! After Robin and Tina Dream gave the judges a gag-worthy lipsync, we called up María to come on stage before asking her if she has anything to say to her fellow queens. After an iconic monologue by María, it was revealed that she was in fact an undercover spy, working for us to insure each queen is deserving of her spot in the competition! “'''María': For the past three weeks, I have been a woman-on-the-inside, so to say. Since I wanted to still be a part of the show despite not being able to remain online for its entire duration, the hosts and I agreed to make me an informant, who would stay in the competition for a limited period of time and whose every interaction with the contestants was to be planned out. I enjoyed getting to know all of you, and the info I gathered was relayed to the judges in order to help them in their decisions throughout the competition. Long story short, I’m a spy.”'' Technically speaking, María could not participate in the competition any longer due to a busy real-life schedule, but we still cast her due to our love for her authenticity, personality, and drag portfolio! María also brought us some of the most iconic moments in Untucked and the reunion, where she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. This leads us to our next list… Most Memorable Untucked Scenes 3. María VS… Everyone (EP3) María Netta wasn’t an actual competitor, but that didn’t stop her from beefing with some of the frontrunners of the season. In this scene, she confronts Gingica and OzQueen about their looks and talent, or lack thereof. “'''María': Your looks burnt down the camp honey'' sound ''María: Mine are elegant and chic'' ''María: I’m talented…'' ''Gingica: said no one'' ''María: Said everyone'' ''Gingica: said everyone indeed'' is silent ''María: You're just jealous because you'll be eliminated soon'' ''OzQueen: María your only talent is downloading sailor Moon h*ntai'' OHHHHH” ---- 2. And May The Best Burn Victim… Win! (EP9) In this scene, it wasn’t just the queens’ pussies that were on fire! Gingica and Sin D. joke about setting Natasha’s workstation on fire, since she really wasn’t gonna need it anymore after that episode. “'''Gingica': ow sh*t the building is on fire'' ''Gingica: since we burned natashas workstation'' ''Sin D.: it's fine'' ''Gingica: i mean it wasnt gonna be in use after this ep anyways'' sound ''Sin D.: she can film her lipsync down the alley with the dead cats'' rucucucu ''Gingica: wait its literally just us left i just noticed'' and Sin D. are alone in the room and OzQueen enter ''Natasha: What's funny is that I swapped mine and gingicas workstations labels'' ''Natasha: Baby girl mwah”'' ---- 1. Backstage Boom-Burum-Boom Shenanigans (EP8) In this scene, Gingica and OzQueen took a page out of our favorite cokehead JDQween’s book. "'''OzQueen': omg ladiesss����'' ''OzQueen: I was stuck in the bathroom for an hour'' ''OzQueen: That’s why I wasn’t making my robot and look'' ''OzQueen: It was scary, I saw gingica snorting some… coke������'' enters ''Maricarmen: Gingica what was u doin'' ''Gingica: OzQueen…'' ''Gingica: the white product i snort is none of your buzzyness'' (...) ''OzQueen: girl we are not supposed to do drugs during the competition'' ''Gingica: never said i was, anyways OzQueen wanna join?'' ''OzQueen: yes'' ''Gingica: YAS i have my bags ready luv'' ''OzQueen: yassss coke par-tea!!!"'' Hosts' Top Looks We’ve seen all the extravagant outfits our contestants brought on the mainstage, but how about the hosts? We served up looks after looks after looks each week and we’re here to rank them down by their respective themes! ---- 5. Best Drag (EP10) ''' Via BYF S03E10 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E10 Runway.jpg HoWaffles BYF S03E10 Runway.png '''Amy: Ooooh girl HoWaffles was serving me some Rebecca Glasscock realness while Via gave us fishy bejeweled M*LF, I was living! ---- 4. Interstellar Eleganza (EP6) ''' Via BYF S03E06 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E06 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E06 Runway.png '''HoWaffles: My iconic space bee outfit remains unrivaled and that’s on period. ---- 3. Red for Filth (EP2) ''' Via BYF S03E02 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E02 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E02 Runway.png '''JDQween: The only thing redder than this runway were my bodily fluids after I took my laxatives! ---- 2. T*ts Out on the Runway (EP4) ''' Via BYF S03E04 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E04 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E04 Runway.png '''QOS: The powerpuff girls are looking good! ---- 1. Pop Art Pedestrian (EP9) ''' Via BYF S03E09 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E09 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E09 Runway.png '''CupcakKe: Now this was some Andy Warhol on bath salts realness! ---- And that’s it for this year’s Countdown to the Crown! Get ready as the Grand Finale gets closer and closer and Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara reaches its finish line and we crown a winner baby! However, we need some help from you… the fans! Are you' #TeamGingica', '#TeamOzQueen', or '#TeamSinD'?'' Sound off in the comments! Now, if you can’t love yo’self how in the hell you gonna love somebody else, can we get an amen up in here? '''Amy': Amen! QOS: Jew''men! '''JDQween': Amen! CupcakKe: A-''men''! ---- STAY TUNED FOR THE GRAND FINALE Category:Blog posts